En busca del regalo de navidad
by Lucy de Phantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive odia la navidad pero esta será diferente y las que le procedan también. Ciel x Reader


_Disclairmer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Y los libros aquí citados tampoco, lo único que es de mi propiedad es la idea del cuento._

_Tu nombre: (Y / N)_

_Color de pelo: (H / C)_

_Longitud del pelo: (H / L)_

_Color de ojos: (E / C)_

_Tu apellido: (S / N)_

**En busca del regalo de navidad.**

El Conde Phantomhive estaba tranquilamente bebiendo té en su estudio mientras realizaba el papeleo de la empresa. Hacía tres días que había sido su cumpleaños, el cual no había festejado, y las fiestas de amor y dar se acercaban a paso rápido. Al pequeño Scrooge ese tipo de festividades no lo hacían más feliz, todo lo contrario lo enojaban más. ¿Por qué? Porque el buzón se llenaba de cartas con felicitaciones y fiestas, hombres tocando la puerta pidiendo donaciones para pobres que ni siquiera conocía, parientes visitando y decorar la mansión. Si, eran días que el joven de cabellos grises odiaba. Mientras firmaba algunos papeles su mayordomo llamó a la puerta y entró cargado de cartas.

-Mi señor, la reina acaba de insistir por sexta vez que vaya al baile de navidad que organiza la corona- Dijo el hombre de ojos escarlata.

-¿Debo volver a responderte Sebastian?- Advirtió el muchacho sin levantar la vista del trabajo.

-No mi señor, ¿Debo tirar todas las cartas que no son sobre trabajo?- Respondió el demonio.

-Si, tíralas a la chimenea, a todas- Dijo el conde mientras hacía un gesto con la mano.

-¿Incluso la de sobre rosa sin remitente y nada escrito?- Preguntó el sirviente mirando a la carta confundido.

-¡Dios, Sebastian, ¿no puedes hacer nada sin consultarme?!- Exclamó el joven arrebatándole la carta con singular olor de las manos al sirviente.

El Conde miró la carta entre confundido, intrigado y enojado. Era un sobre rosa pálido, tenía un perfume, que al joven le pareció exquisito, y no tenía nada escrito. El muchacho tomó el abre cartas y la abrió por un extremo. El papel de adentro había sido escrito por máquina de escribir. Phantomhive miró el papel confundido y observó a su sirviente el cual le observaba con mucha curiosidad; el joven entendió el mensaje y empezó a leer.

"_Estimado Conde Phantomhive, me complace informarle que he decidió honrarlo eligiéndolo con mi pedido. Sé de muy buenas fuentes que a usted no le gustan estas fechas y que adora los juegos. Así que he decidió retarlo al juego más antiguo del mundo. Vamos a hacer una búsqueda del tesoro, usted tendrá hasta las 18:00 hs del 24 para encontrar las ocho pistas, las cuales estarán esparcidas por todo Londres. Las reglas son simples, debes encontrar las siete pistas, la octava será la última y poseerá el premio por su esfuerzo. Todas serán cartas como esta, algunas las tendrán personas y otras estarán en lugares. No puede saltearse las pistas ya que deberá entregarme todas para poder reclamar el premio. Tiene prohibida la ayuda de su infierno de mayordomo, si él lo beneficia para conseguir las pistas, usted será automáticamente descalificado. Establecidas ya las reglas del juego procedo a darle la primera:_

_**Es bello e imponente, es la torre Eiffel británica. Tomó mucho tiempo poder construirlo sin embargo ahora es su trabajo indicar el paso de la vida a cada momento. Los británicos somos conocidos por nuestro gran amor al Tea Time y por nuestro estricto nivel de horarios. Llegar tarde no es una opción para alguien que ha nacido en este país de rosas, por eso este hermoso invento nos ayuda a llegar temprano a donde sea que vayamos.**_

_Le deseo buena suerte y que empiece el juego."_

Tanto sirviente como amo tenían una cara que prácticamente decía "de todas las cosas extrañas que podían pasar hoy, esta era la que menos me esperaba". Ciel volteo la carta muchas veces y releyó muchas más. Pero no encontró ni una marca que indicara de quién procedía el dichoso pedazo de papel.

-Es el Big ben- Dijo cortante el muchacho de ojo azul trasnoche.

-¿Disculpe?- Preguntó el azabache.

-La respuesta es el Big ben, es simple-Volvió a decir cortante el muchacho.

-Si, pero, si me permite preguntar mi señor, ¿Qué planea hacer con esta carta?- Cuestionó el hombre de ojos carmín.

El Conde miró el reloj que tenía en su escritorio, eran alrededor de 7 pm, era demasiado tarde como para salir y además tenía que pensar un poco en que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Mañana iremos al Big ben, si la carta está entonces el juego es de verdad y si no está entonces era solo un farsa para hacerme perder el tiempo- Explicó Ciel antes de guardar la carta en uno de los cajones del escritorio y seguir con su trabajo.

-Como usted ordene - Respondió Sebastian antes de abandonar el estudio.

Las horas pasaron rápido, el conde abandonó su estudio para dirigirse a su cuarto y descansar hasta la mañana entrante. Cuando el amanecer fue traído por los rayos dorados del Sol, Sebastian despertó al señorito para que continuara con su trabajo.

-Mi señor, es hora de despertar- Fue lo primero que escuchó el muchacho en el día.

El continuó su rutina como de costumbre hasta que terminó el té después del almuerzo. En aquel momento Sebastian preparó el carruaje para poder emprender el viaje a la gran metrópolis. Al llegar al lugar el joven conde bajó del carruaje a paso apresurado y se encaminó hacia el reloj de tamaño colosal.

-Terminemos con esto antes de que pierda más tiempo- Citó Ciel al entrar en el lugar.

Pero cuando iba a irse antes de siquiera recorrer el lugar, en la cabina de la entrara estaba pegado un sobre rosa pálido con su nombre completo. El joven tuvo que tragarse las palabras que iba a decirle a su sirviente, su boca cayó levemente y su ojo azul zafiro se amplió. Se dirigió a la cabina con sentimientos confusos. Le costaba distinguir aquel nudo que tenía en el estómago y saber si era de sorpresa, ansiedad o simplemente enojo. El empleado de la camina le entregó el papel rosado, Ciel le preguntó quién había dejado el papel y señor simplemente contesto "Si yo se lo dijera señor, no tendría gracia". Sebastian se puso al lado del adolescente que acababa de cumplir catorce. Los dos parecían leer las mismas líneas plasmadas en el lugar con sincronía.

"_Felicidades Conde, sin embargo esta era la pista más fácil, pero con su reconocido ingenio seguro no será difícil. Bueno la siguiente ubicación para encontrar el indicio numero tres no se la daré yo, se la darán los niños que juegan felices en la plaza llenos de inocencia y alegría en estas épocas tan acarameladas"_

-¿Niños?- Preguntó Ciel extrañado.

-Bueno, se sentirá en su ambiente, joven amo- Dijo con gracia el mayordomo, el cual recibió una mirada asesina de parte de su amo.

-También te vas a sentir en tu ambiente cuando te ordene pasar una noche con Grell- Contraatacó el hombre más joven mientras salía del gran reloj.

Sebastian tuvo unos escalofríos ante el comentario de su señorito pero recobró la compostura en unos segundos y siguió por detrás al joven que se alejaba a paso rápido. Cuando llegaron a la plaza, los dos observaron a su alrededor pero todo parecía normal. Ciel suspiró de cansancio y se sentó en una banca que allí había. El muchacho sacó el sobre pálido de su abrigo y lo leyó nuevamente, la pista se la darían unos niños pero ahí no había más que mocosos normales. Mientras releía alguien se paró enfrente.

-¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? Nos falta uno para ser par- Dijo un muchacho que tendría alrededor de trece o catorce años.

-Deberías ir a tu casa y jugar ahí, a parte no soy un mocoso como para jugar con ustedes- Respondió el Conde cortante.

El niño frunció el ceño ante la respuesta e hizo un ligero puchero, al cabo de unos minutos le sacó la lengua en símbolo de rebeldía y volvió con sus amigos. El joven de ojo azul como el mismísimo cielo nocturno procesó la información, aquel mocoso podría haber tenido la respuesta a su juego. Cuando volteó a ver a donde se había ido lo encontró jugando con sus amigos. La pista había sido cierta y estaba más clara que el agua cuando vio a los niños jugar.

~London Bridge is falling down, Falling down, falling down, London Bridge is falling down, My fair lady~

-¡El Puente de la Torre! – Exclamó Ciel tomando su sombrero de copa y dirigiéndose a paso apresurado hacia el lugar antes citado.

Su mayordomo agrandó ligeramente sus ojos carmín y siguió a su amo que parecía muy enérgico aquel día. Llegaron al mencionado puente y Phantomhive empezó a observar todo el lugar intentando ubicar a simple vista algún sobre o papel rosado. Su mayordomo golpeó ligeramente el hombro del señorito, este lo miró y siguió con la mirada hacia donde apuntaba el azabache. Había una mancha rosa en una de las vigas del puente que aún no estaba terminado. Abrió levemente el ojo al observar la altura en la que se encontraba. El supervisor de la obra los dejó pasar a cambio de unas monedas y cuando le preguntaron quién había subido a pegar la nota el hombre simplemente respondió "Si yo te lo dijera no tendría gracia". Tuvieron que subir muchas escaleras y peldaños para poder llegar al pasillo hecho de escombros que daba a la viga donde había sido pegado el siguiente inciso. El Conde le dio el sombrero a su mayordomo y también su saco, corría mucho viento helado y algunos copos de nieve.

-Mi señor, ¿no desea que vaya yo por la carta de lugar de usted? Podría ser peligroso acercarse al borde del pasillo e intentar tomar la carta de la viga que se encuentra abajo-Explicó su endiablado sirviente.

-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? Si me ayudas seré descalificado, y no tolero las derrotas- Respondió Ciel acercándose lentamente hasta el final del pasillo.

Cuando llego al final de este, se arrepintió un poco de no haber dejado a Sebastian sin embargo nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Miró hacia abajo y el vértigo se sintió en todo su joven cuerpo. El pasillo era el techo de puente, este techo era sostenido por solo dos vigas de metal y en una de esas columnas estaba pegado el sobre. El conde tragó en seco antes de agacharse para intentar tomar su pista, esta estaba un poco lejos y Ciel no quería inclinarse más hacia abajo para intentar tomarla. Si se caía, caería al mar y para colmo él no sabía nadar; claro en el remoto caso de que sobreviva a un golpe de más de 50 m de altura. Cerrando los ojos se agachó un poco más y logró rozar el delicado papel con sus dedos. Intentó acercarse apenas unos cuantos centímetros para poder tomarlo y lo hizo pero parecía que lo habían pegado con ganas porque aún tirando de él, el sobre parecía empecinado en no salir. Hizo más fuerza en la posición incómoda y peligrosa pero no contó con que el papel se despegara de repente y toda su fuerza solo sería la que le hizo ligeramente resbalar. Oh, que mala suerte, resbalar en un lugar así. Cualquier otra persona ya estaría muerta en esa situación, pero no nuestro afamado niño. Su excepcional mayordomo lo tomó de su delgado tobillo en cuanto vio que la situación se volvía más peligrosa de lo normal. Bajaron del Puente de la torre y observaron el ocaso. Era tarde, habían tardado más tiempo de lo que creían. Se dirigieron al carruaje y acordaron que seguirían este juego mañana después del almuerzo. Cuando los dos llegaron a la carreta el muchacho de pelos grisáceos sacó la carta de su traje y la abrió.

"_Muy Bien conde, déjeme decirle que lamento mucho esta prueba si usted posee miedo a las alturas. Bien, ¿Le divierte el juego hasta ahora? Espero porque faltan cinco pistas aún. Entonces vamos a lo importante:_

_**Desde donde el conocimiento está encuadernado, cinco cuadras al este, luego doble a la derecha y al final camine siete cuadras. En aquel lugar estará cara a cara a una bestia**."_

Ciel releyó antes de caer profundamente dormido, sus días solían ser más tranquilos que hoy. Se había propuesto como meta ganar este tonto juego y tenía que hacerlo rápido porque le quedaban cinco días y aún tenía que encontrar cinco pistas.

Al día siguiente, después de almorzar, se dirigían en carro hacia el centro de Londres y a partir de ahí caminar. La ciudad estaba infestada de gente los últimos días, las vísperas navideñas no solo eran para dar amor y amistad, también eran para comprar, salir e infestar la ciudad de personas. Los pobres aprovechaban la oportunidad de la cantidad de gente para pedir más dinero, mientras que los ricos utilizaban las fechas como escusas para comprar más de lo normal.

-El punto de referencia es biblioteca de Londres, fue la primera y es la que más cerca está de los lugares históricos- Explicó el joven de orbe azul.

Bajaron del carruaje dirigiéndose hacia donde debían. El Conde contó las cuadras necesarias con exactitud para poder llegar hacia donde se encontraba el indicio número cuatro. Al terminar de contar el muchacho de cortos cabellos grises observó que se encontraba en frente del palacio de Buckingham. El joven intentó convencerse de que la nota estaría alrededor del palacio y que no tendría que entrar, así que decidió rodear la gigantesca mansión. No obstante, al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, regresó a la entrada y sabía que la carta estaría allí dentro. Suspiró con fastidio e hizo un gesto con la mano para que su mayordomo llamara a la puerta. Después de un tiempo de esperar bajo la fría nieve que caía, los guardias del palacio les dieron autorización para dejarlos pasar. Una vez dentro, el Conde agudizó su vista para poder encontrar su pista pero no estaba en el hall de entrada.

-Me alegra que vengas a visitarme mi niño y en vísperas de navidad, ¿Has cambiado de opinión y decidiste decirme que vendrás a la fiesta?- Dijo su Majestad la reina Victoria mientras bajaba las escaleras acompañada de sus singulares sirvientes vestidos de blanco.

Ciel y Sebastian hicieron una reverencia y luego volvieron a pararse.

-En realidad, si me permite hablar su majestad, he venido porque estoy buscando ciertas cosas que me han dicho que podrían estar en sus propiedades- Respondió con formalidad el malvado noble.

-Es una pena, sin duda deseaba que quisieras venir a la fiesta. Sin embargo no me han dado nada tuyo y mucho menos lo he visto- Explicó la reina.

- Creo que he visto un papel similar al que llevas en la mano en el lomo del gato- Mencionó uno de los sirvientes.

-¿En serio? Eso es bueno ¿De casualidad no sabrán quien los habrá puesto ahí?- Preguntó el joven de tez pálida y ojo cerúleo.

Los siervos de la reina rieron entre dientes y le susurraron al oído del monarca palabras inaudibles. La mujer de luto simplemente rió al igual que sus sirvientes. Todos embozaron una sonrisa cómplice y dijeron a coro.

-Si nosotros te lo dijéramos no tendría gracia-

Ciel intentó sonreír para no parecer enojado pero no lo logró mucho.

-Sin embargo, eres libre de vagar por el palacio en busca de mi pequeño felino- Dijo la reina Victoria mientras se alejaba con sus sirvientes.

Tanto sirviente como amo caminaban por el inmenso lugar intentando encontrar ni nada más ni nada menos que un gato. Los sentimientos de cada uno eran muy diferentes, por un lado teníamos al endiablado mayordomo que estaba ansioso de saber que raza de gato sería y demás por su conocido fanatismo hacia los felinos, mientras que por otro teníamos al Conde Phantomhive que detestaba a estos animales, sin mencionar que era alérgico.

Era una imagen muy linda, ver a Ciel, un joven sin emociones y altísimo orgullo, andar exclamando por los pasillos de palacio real "gatito gatito, ven aquí gatito gatito". Su sirviente iba a opinar algo cuando una mano tapó con brusquedad su boca.

-Ahí está, no queremos que ese engendro del demonio se escape- Susurró el Conde señalando al gato blanco y negro de enfrente suyo.

Sebastian quería correr y abrazar al encanto peludo pero tenía órdenes estrictas de quedarse callado y no molestar en la cacería de su amo. Mientras tanto, Ciel se acercaba lentamente al felino. El minino tenía la carta pegada en el lomo y Ciel intentó sacarla rápido para poder irse y no estornudar pero no lo logró ante el repentino tirón el gato rasguño al humano y huyó por el mar de pasillos. El joven de orbe como zafiro estornudó un par de veces y miró al felino con una expresión poco amistosa.

Al cabo de unas horas de perseguir al molesto animal, joven entendió exactamente lo que la pista había querido decir. Sin lugar a dudas aquel repugnante ser de uñas largas, cola y orejas era una bestia sin piedad. El pobre muchacho estaba todo rasguñado y estornudaba cada dos por tres. Era tarde y ese minino estaba agotando la poca paciencia que él tenía. En aquel momento el gato estaba en el parque tranquilo, Ciel se agachó para intentar tomar lentamente al animal que parecía no haber notado su presencia. Pero su alergia lo hizo estornudar al estar cerca del animal, alertando al felino que aprovechó al Conde para usarlo de escalera y subir al árbol que había de tras de joven de cabellos grises.

-Ya está esto es el colmo, voy a bajarte de ese árbol de un piedrazo- Exclamó furioso el muchacho de orbe azul mientras intentaba seleccionar una piedra.

-Desde que Albert murió me he sentido tan sola y este pequeño minino es mi única compañía, no sé qué haría si me enterase que algo malo le sucedió- Mencionó una voz que se acercaba al joven Phantomhive.

El muchacho sonrió con inocencia y dejó caer la piedra por detrás suyo para que la reina no lo notara.

-Es un encanto sin dudas, su real majestad- Mintió Ciel acomodando sus ropajes.

-Es tarde encanto, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar y vuelves mañana a intentarlo de vuelta?- Aconsejó la reina mientras acariciaba los cabellos grises del joven.

-Si usted lo permite su majestad- Dijo el muchacho retirándose de la escena.

Quedaban cuatro días y aún faltaban cinco pistas. Esta vez el Conde fue al medio día al palacio y tenía un plan. Una vez dentro del lugar un ovillo de lana roja llamó la atención del animal. Como dicen "la curiosidad mató al gato", el pequeño minino intentó tomar con sus suaves garras el llamativo objeto pero en cuanto el animal se acercaba, el ovillo se alejaba un poco más. Hasta que en un momento el cuerpo de lana entró en una habitación y no se movió más. Una vez allí dentro, el gatito encontró un plato lleno de atún. Cuando todo parecía en calma la puerta del cuarto se cerró y alguien tomó bruscamente al gato.

-Te tengo, bestia- Dijo el Conde antes de sacarle el pedazo rosado de papel del lomo al animal.

Cuando Ciel tuvo por fin la carta en sus manos estornudó varias veces, abrió la puerta del lugar, saludó a todos cortésmente y salió hacia la calle donde su mayordomo lo esperaba. Sebastian lo felicitó mientras entraban al carruaje. El muchacho tomó el sobre, sacó el papel que poseía y precedió a leerlo en voz alta.

"_¿Le gustan los gatos Conde? Espero. No obstante, tengo que admitir que Shadow es un felino bastante arisco. Bueno no se preocupe, los gatos humanos son mucho más fáciles de lidiar y a ellas sí les interesa algo a cambio de un simple pedazo de papel. La siguiente pista la posee un hombre asiático que usualmente mantiene sus ojos cerrados"_

-Lau- Respondieron tanto sirviente como amo cuando terminaron de leer.

En los suburbios de Londres un joven de cabellos grises y orbe azul caminaba acompañado de su sirviente de cabellos negros y orbes escarlata. Entraron a un lugar que no era muy encantador, caminaron por un pasillo que estaba rodeado de hombres tirados en camilla fumando opio y al final había un chino rodeado de mujeres mostrando sus piernas de una manera muy poco recatado.

-Lau, debes tener algo para mí- Dijo cortante el joven.

-Oh, Hola conde, lo estaba esperando, aquello que anhelas está tras alguna de esas puertas esperándolo- Contestó el hombre con los ojos cerrados mientras Ran-Mao se sentaba en sus piernas.

-Yo me imaginaba que ya sabrías por qué estoy aquí - Aseguró Ciel.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?- Respondió con una sonrisa y tono juguetón el hombre mientras le daba una calada al opio.

-Después de todo, el señor Lau sigue siendo el señor Lau- Mencionó Sebastian mientras llevaba una mano a su cara con fastidio.

Ciel miraba con enojo al hombre mientras suspiraba, sería una pérdida de tiempo preguntarle al hombre asiático si recordaba quien había venido a dejar la carta.

-¿Alguna de tus chicas se llama gato o algo así? – Preguntó Phantomhive mientras releía la carta.

-Conde, me había enterado que hace poco fue su cumpleaños pero nunca creí que sus deseos aumentaran tan rápido y mucho menos que tuviera ese tipo de preferencias- Citó entre risas el hombre mientras fumaba.

La cara del muchacho enrojeció hasta confundirse con un tomate y esquivó la mirada.

-Nada que ver, yo simplemente tengo algunos asuntos que atender con esa señorita- Dijo sonrojado el joven de ojo cerúleo.

Una de las chicas de Lau lo guió hasta una habitación al fondo, su sirviente se había quedado junto al chino esperando paciente a la salida de su amo. Una vez dentro del lugar, el conde encontró a una mujer que llevaba un traje asiático como las demás mujeres del lugar pero se había puesto una cinta en el cabello con orejas de gato.

El perro guardián de la reina, entrenado para mantener la cabeza fría en cualquier situación, estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no perder la calma cuando notó que su nueva pista estaba situada entre los atributos femeninos delanteros de la mujer que estaba en la habitación.

-Disculpe señorita pero tiene algo que me pertenece- Dijo el joven rompiendo el silencio que había.

-Oh, así que es afamado Conde Phantomhive a quien debo entregarle esta carta es usted, pequeño- Respondió con voz acaramelada la mujer.

El susodicho se enojó al escuchar que la señorita lo llamaba pequeño, pero recobró la compostura con rapidez.

-Si, como usted a dicho soy el Conde Phantomhive, así que deme el mensaje- Ordenó extendiendo la mano.

-Pequeño, si lo quieres ven por él pero nada en esta vida es gratis- Dijo la señorita mientras se acercaba al joven.

Lau y sus chicas estaba fumando opio mientras que Sebastian esperaba a que su amo saliera. Tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado pero su contrato no decía nada por lo que el muchacho estaba bien. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos su amo salió con la cabeza agacha, no saludó no dijo nada simplemente se dirigió a la salida con la carta en su mano. Como el fiel mayordomo que era siguió a su señorito hasta el carruaje. Llegaron hasta el lugar y entraron, era bastante tarde de vuelta, los días pasaban rápido en invierno.

-Mi señor, si me permite preguntar, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tiene la carta?- Cuestionó el hombre con la piel blanca como la nieve que caía a fuera de la carreta y orbes escarlatas.

-Si estoy bien, solo un poco shockeado- Respondió el muchacho mirando por la ventana.

Su infernal sirviente iba a indagar un poco más hasta que vio marcas de maquillaje en las mejillas de su señorito y en sus labios. Sebastian rió entre dientes, sacó un pañuelo de fina seda de su frac y se lo tendió a su amo.

-Tiene un poco de maquillaje en la cara- Dijo entre risas el demonio mientras que las mejillas del afamado noble se teñían de rosado.

-¿Qué pasa joven amo? Creía que usted era un hombre y no un niño que se asusta del contacto con las mujeres- Molestó Sebastian mientras limpiaba la cara del muchacho.

-Oh, como olvidarlo, el joven amo solo quiere que la hermosa sobrina de la reina que tan solo vio una vez sea la que lo besa. A mi no me engaña, usted puede haber usado mil y una escusas cuando rompió el compromiso con Lady Elizabeth pero yo se que lo hizo por aquella hermosa joven- Mencionó el sirviente mientras observaba al susodicho de cabellos grises tornarse rojizo.

-¡Basta! Ella no me gusta, ni si quiera la recordaba- Mintió el joven volteando la mirada.

-Como usted desee mi señor- Respondió el hombre de cabellos negros como un cuervo.

El conde abrió el sobre y leyó lo que ahí decía en voz alta.

"_Soy persona suficiente para admitir que es una mujer hermosa, aunque conozco cierta persona que se entristecería demasiado si se enterase que usted frecuenta esos lugares. Ahora, no se confunda porque si lo hace perderá mucho tiempo el cual es sagrado en este juego, lea con atención:_

_**En aquel lugar donde las historias cobran vida, donde las más fervientes historias de amor poseen finales felices en su mayoría, donde toda mujer encuentra a su príncipe azul, donde todos los asesinatos tienen respuesta y hasta la más horrible pesadilla es plasmada en letras. Es su lugar favorito en el mundo, ningún otro lo iguala. **_

_**Buena suerte señor Scrooge**"_

-Una biblioteca, pero hay millones en Londres, podría ser cualquiera- Explicó Ciel mientras se estiraba en el asiento con cansancio.

-Será cuestión de revisar todas, pero por hoy volvamos a la mansión de Londres. Es tarde, iremos mañana- Dijo el hombre de orbes como rubíes.

La carroza desapareció en la neblina y nieve que cubría la metrópolis, dirigiéndose a la mansión de ciudad en la cual habían permanecido desde que empezaron este juego de pistas.

Al día siguiente, salieron muy temprano a la mañana, revisar todas las bibliotecas de Londres sería una ardua tarea que tomaría su tiempo, sin la ayuda de su infernal mayordomo sería más difícil. Pero el Conde era una persona orgullosa y no toleraba las derrotas, mucho menos si se trataban de juegos. No obstante salir temprano no los ayudó en nada, habían desperdiciado dos días revisando bibliotecas sin darse cuenta que la respuesta estaba en el papel.

-¡No puedo creerlo, solo me quedan alrededor de dieciocho horas para encontrar las tres pistas faltantes y no puedo. Me revisé todas las bibliotecas de la ciudad, libro por libro, estantería por estantería y no encontré nada!- Exclamó furioso Ciel mientras releía y releía la pista sentado en su carro.

-Mi señor, creo que deberíamos ir a la mansión solariega, no es por molestar pero dudo que a estas alturas encontremos las tres pistas faltantes – Explicó su sirviente mientras golpeaba el techo del transporte para que se pusiera en marcha.

-Tienes razón Sebastian, solo estoy furioso cuando las cosas no salen como yo quiero- Dijo el mencionado Conde mientras observaba con el seño fruncido el paisaje desde el carruaje.

Al llegar a la mansión era muy tarde, el joven amo del lugar cenó y se fue a dormir. A la mañana siguiente sería 24 de diciembre. Pero a la madrugada el muchacho de ojo azul zafiro y otro lila tuvo un ataque de insomnio por la frustración de no haber podido completar el juego que le impidió volver a conciliar el sueño. Cansado y enojado decidió leer hasta que su mayordomo viniera por él pero al buscar en su velador el libro que estaba leyendo y no encontrarlo recordó que lo había dejado en su casa de ciudad. Aún más enojado decidió ir a buscar otro libro cual leer en las horas que le faltaban. Abrió la puerta de daba a la gran biblioteca de la mansión Phantomhive. El Joven de ojos de diferente color respiró hondo el aire de tranquilidad que se podía sentir ahí. Era una biblioteca enorme de la cual Ciel estaba muy orgulloso. Vagó por las estanterías del lugar en busca de una historia que satisficiera su gusto solo por aquella noche. No obstante sintió un dolor agudo en su pie al golpear sus dedos con un libro tirado en el suelo. El joven se frotó su extremidad y maldijo en voz baja, ya que al estar tan oscuro no había visto el obstáculo. Tomo la obra entre sus manos y leyó el titulo "A Christmas Carol" *. Le pareció entretenido haberse topado con la obra de Charles Dickens. Cuando iba a ponerla en su lugar, observó un espacio desigual entre las hojas y abrió la novela en ese exacto lugar. Sus ojos se ampliaron y la sorpresa invadió su cuerpo. Dentro del libro se hallaba una carta rosa. El conde tomó el papel con sus manos y bajó corriendo las escaleras descalzo. Se reía mientras se encaminaba hacia donde los sirvientes dormían, la razón era que hacía años que no corría por esos pasillos y más descalzo. Llegó donde dormían los sirvientes y abrió la puerta de la habitación del demonio de un solo golpe, sin llamar sin modales.

-¡Despierta demonio, tengo la sexta pista y quiero que prepares el carruaje porque nos vamos por la séptima!- Exclamó orgulloso y entusiasmado el joven de orbes azules.

Pero unos segundos después el silencio incómodo reinó el lugar porque Sebastian, su infierno de mayordomo, estaba en ropa interior en medio de la habitación cuando su amo había entrado. El hombre de orbes carmesí lo observó extrañado y el muchacho de orbes marinos estaba aguantando la risa.

-¿Sabes qué? No estoy tan apurado, tomate tu tiempo, yo te espero- Dijo Ciel riéndose de su mayordomo mientras cerraba la puerta tras él dejando a un confundido Sebastian.

Dentro ya del carruaje con rumbo a Londres, el señor con cabellos ennegrecidos suspiró con fastidio.

-Mi señor usted debe comportarse como el señorito que es, no está en edad de que yo le recuerde cuales son los modales que debe recordar- Explicó su sirviente con enojo.

-Tampoco para tanto, ¿somos los dos hombres no?, peor hubiera sido que fueras mujer o algo así, a parte ya te dije que no fue mi intención entrar cuando te estabas cambiando- Dijo riéndose el hombre más joven.

-Bueno, ¿aunque sea ha leído la carta antes de irme a buscar?- Preguntó el demonio con irritación.

-Em, no, pero podemos leerlo ahora – Mencionó el Phantomhive mientras saca el mensaje de su saco.

"_Felicidades Conde, estamos a una pista del gran final. ¿Le gusta la novela que le dejé? Espero, porque me inspiré en usted a la hora de seleccionarla. Scrooge si que era antipático con estas fechas al igual que usted. Por lo que, ahora vamos a fingir que fue visitado por tres fantasmas y exclamará en la calle en la que empezó todo esto lo mucho que ahora ama las fiestas. Así y solo así conseguirá que la persona que debe darle su última pista, se la entregue."_

El conde entendió el mensaje en un momento, debía ir a la calle en la cual está el Big ben y decirle "Feliz Navidad" a cualquiera que pasara.

-¿Piensa hacerlo mi señor? – Cuestionó su sirviente sabiendo lo vergonzoso que sería aquel acto.

-Si me travestí de mujer una vez para un caso de la reina, puedo gritar "Feliz navidad" por la calle como un loco para ganar un juego- Explicó avergonzado el joven mientras arrugaba el entrecejo.

Sebastian se reía mientras observaba a su joven amo exclamar " Feliz navidad; les deseo una hermosa noche buena; Que dios le bendiga o prospero año nuevo".

-¿Ciel? ¿Qué haces?- Preguntó una voz femenina.

-¿Lizzy?- Preguntó el Conde volteando a ver la procedencia de aquella voz.

-Si, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Te volviste loco?- Indagó la rubia al observar su ex prometido diciendo aquellas extrañas frases en medio de la calle.

-Em, te cuento otro día. Por cierto, ¿no tendrás una carta para mí?- Dijo el joven de orbe azul ligeramente sonrojado ante la humillante imagen.

-No, ¿por qué debería?- Mencionó la joven de ojos como esmeraldas.

Ella se fue por donde vino sin decir ni una palabra más. Ciel tenía que admitir que le hacía mal ver a Elizabeth así, hacía cuatro meses que habían roto el compromiso y ella seguía muy enojada.

Al cabo de seguir diciendo las tontas frases escuchó a alguien riéndose a carcajadas en la vereda. Cuando encontró la procedencia de la voz se encontró con nadie más ni nadie menos que Undertaker riendo a más no poder.

-je je je Esa persona tenía razón, si yo le hacía el favor de entregarte esta carta vería algo realmente gracioso jeje- Explicó el hombre de largos cabellos.

-¡Tienes mi carta! – Gritó el Conde mientras se acercaba al extraño hombre.

-Si la tengo, pero no se la daré si no me desea una hermosa noche también, Conde jeje- Dijo el retorcido señor.

-Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo, Undertaker- Dijo avergonzado y furioso el muchacho.

El hombre vestido completamente de negro le tendió un sobre rosa al niño con sus manos de uñas largas negras.

-Déjame adivinar, si yo te pregunto ¿Quién te dio la carta?, me vas a responder que no tendría gracia si me lo dijeras, ¿Cierto?- Dijo el señorito de orbe cerúleo.

El shinigami simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Ciel abrió el sobre y procedió a leérsela a su mayordomo.

"_Bueno Conde, esta es la recta final, deseo que sea bueno en las exactas._

_Si la distancia que recorre un hombre caminando con velocidad constante de 5 m/s partiendo de cero y le tomó 4 segundos recorrerla, será igual a la hipotenusa de un triangulo rectángulo con el otro ángulo 30° del cual la unión del cateto más corto con la hipotenusa será la ubicación a la cual debe ir. Si después de llegar a aquel lugar, el valor de las incógnitas X, Y y Z serán la cantidad de cuadras que deba caminar para adentro, para la izquierda y el número del lugar donde debe entrar respectivamente:_

_X + 2Y = 2 - Z_

_3X + Y + 2Z = 4_

_3X + 3Y + 4Z =10_

_Buena suerte"_

-¡Ah, ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan difícil?!-Gritó Ciel tomándose la cabeza después de leer el contenido de la carta.

Sebastian estaba intentando no reírse en la cara de su amo pero estaba demasiado difícil.

-Joven amo, tampoco está tan complicado- Dijo su sirviente.

-No está tan complicado, pero tengo que resolver este tonto problema en menos de cinco horas, sin papel ni lápiz para anotar y rezarle a un dios en el cual no creo que haya hecho bien las cuentas y haber contado bien las cuadras para poder llegar al lugar correcto- Exclamó el joven de cabellos grises mientras empezaba a hacer cuentas en el aire.

Después de horas caminando el Conde se sintió con ganas de tirarse a un pozo cuando sus cuentas respondieron que tendría que ser su casa de Londres en donde se encontraba su último sobre.

-Mi señor faltan diez minutos para las 18:00- Exclamó el mayordomo.

-¡Conté mal, debe ser uno y no cero! Es aquella casa de ahí – Dijo Ciel mientras corría hasta la mansión de al lado de la suya.

Llamó a la puerta enérgicamente y esperó con poca paciencia a que la abrieran. Al cabo de unos minutos una mujer de cabellos dorados y ojos ámbar los dejó pasar.

-Por favor esperen aquí- Pidió la sirvienta mientras subía a buscar a alguien.

Ciel esperó mirando la mansión en la que se encontraba, cuando escuchó el ruido de alguien bajando las escaleras volteó a ver y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía.

La sobrina de la reina, aquella muchacha de bellísimos orbes (E / C) y (H / L) cabellos (H / C) que había cautivado el corazón del Conde hace unos meses atrás, no solo estaba bajando la escalera para hablarle si no que era su vecina. La mandíbula del joven cayó levemente al ver a la hermosa doncella y su ojo se amplió levemente. El reloj anunció las seis de la tarde del 24 de diciembre.

-Justo a tiempo Conde, es un placer volver a verlo- Exclamó la joven con una sonrisa perfecta brillando en todo el salón.

Sebastian sacudió ligeramente a su amo para que recobrara la conciencia.

-Ah, si, es un placer volver a verla señorita- Dijo Ciel con un notorio sonrojo en su pálido rostro.

-Puntual como todo británico, tome esto es para usted- Mencionó la hermosa doncella entregándole con sus delicadas manos la octava carta.

- Con permiso- Pidió el joven de orbe azul antes de empezar a leerla.

"_Felicidades, logró superar todos los retos aunque no esperaba menos del Perro guardián de la Reina. Su regalo se encuentra en este mismo sobre, en otra carta un poco más pequeña._"

Phantomhive abrió el otro sobre con sello de la realeza que se encontraba allí. Y prosiguió a leerlo.

"Es formalmente invitado al baile de Navidad que se dictará el 25 de Diciembre en el Palacio de Buckingham a las 9:30 hs.

Esperamos sus presencia, Reina Victoria, monarca de Inglaterra"

El Conde quiso disimular su decepción al enterarse que su regalo era simplemente la invitación a la fiesta de navidad que venía rechazando hace días.

-Conde, solo vengo para las fiestas a Inglaterra ya que yo vivo en otro país con mi familia así que no conozco a nadie aquí y mucho menos tengo algún amigo que pueda acompañarme a esta fiesta. ¿Sería tan amable de ser mi pareja en el baile de Navidad que organiza mi tía?- Citó con acaramelado encanto la señorita de enfrente suyo.

Ciel la observó confundido pero la felicidad invadió su cuerpo al darse cuenta de que iría con la chica que tanto le gustaba a un baile.

-Si, my Lady- Respondió con una sonrisa auténtica el joven de ojo azul zafiro.

Los dos hombres se despidieron del lugar y subieron al carruaje que los llevaría a la mansión solariega donde el Conde se prepararía para el día siguiente.

-Sebastian, tienes que darme clases de baile cuando lleguemos a la mansión- Exclamó el señorito asustado de hacer el ridículo en frente de la chica que tanto le gustaba.

-¿Usted pidiéndole a este humilde servidor clases de baile? Lo que pueden hacer un par de ojos bonitos- Respondió burlonamente su leal mayordomo.

Ante la respuesta el Conde simplemente esquivó la mirada y sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosadas.

Al día siguiente Ciel estaba hablando con la muchacha de antes en el gran salón. Decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el parque circundante al palacio.

-Señorita-

-(S / N) (Y / N), puedes llamarme (Y /N), Ciel- Explicó la joven de orbes (E / C)

-Muy bien, (Y / N), puedo preguntarte ¿Por qué hiciste la búsqueda del tesoro?- Preguntó intrigado el muchacho mientras observaba detenidamente todos los hermosos rasgos de la doncella.

-Como ya mencioné, viajo a Londres todos los años únicamente para las fiestas, este año mi tía me dijo que una persona muy importante para ella no quería ir a su baile y me encargó que te convenciera. Resulta que la ventana de mi cuarto da a la ventana de tu cuarto y bueno soy mujer suficiente para admitir que me gustas mucho. Entonces me tomé toda una semana, con la ayuda de los sirvientes de mi tía, para realizar este juego únicamente para tí- Explicó la hermosa dama volteando la mirada, completamente sonrojada.

Cuando la muchacha le (H / L) cabellos (H / C) volteó a ver al joven, sus ojos se ampliaron y su corazón latió más rápido de lo normal. El Conde Phantomhive había capturado sus hermosos labios en forma de corazón, con los suyos. La muchacha correspondió el beso y entrelazó sus brazos en su cuello jugando con sus grises cabellos. Mientras que el joven posó sus manos en la delgada cintura de la dama. Después de unos minutos rompieron el contacto, él apoyó su frente en la frente de la hermosa doncella y se miraron mutuamente a los ojos.

-Sabes, odio la navidad pero sin duda has hecho mi navidad la mejor de todas y tu beso ha sido el mejor regalo de todos- Respondió Ciel correspondiendo tus sentimientos antes de volver a besarte por segunda vez en la noche.

A partir de este entonces, el Conde Phantomhive espera ansioso la navidad para volver a verte y poder cumplir otro año más de compromiso. Porque sin dudas eres el mejor regalo de navidad que pudo haber buscado.

* * *

><p>Hola! ¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo pasaron las fiestas? Espero que tan bien como yo ^^. Prometí un especial de Navidad y lo traje :D espero que les guste. Si les gustó los invito a leer alguna de mis otras historias, si pudieran dejar un corazón o un comentario estaría muy agradecida n_n. Les deseo un próspero año nuevo.<br>Muchas Gracias por leer, Bye Bye!


End file.
